


Rettegett Szerető - Nyx

by KateSyrana



Category: Rettegett Szerető - Nyx
Genre: F/M
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateSyrana/pseuds/KateSyrana
Summary: Ría terve kijutni a város alsó körletéből és a felsőbb szinten egy jobb és új életet élni. Fiatal és optimista, és egyáltalán nincs fogalma arról a feljutás ára talán túl nagy lesz.  Vajon, ha szembesül vele, akkor is megteszi? Megéri? Akkor is, ha az út ehhez a város legrettegettebb férfiján, Nyx-en át vezet?Nyx sok mindent feláldozott azért, hogy jobb életet teremtsen magának és szerelmének. Talán túl sok mindent is.Visszautasítják. Vajon van még számára remény a boldogságra? Vagy egy olyan szörnyeteget, mint amivé ő vált, senki nem lenne képes szeretni?





	1. Találkozás

**Ría**

Sötét kort éltünk, hiába a technikai fejlettség. Akadtak akiknek az volt az érdeke, hogy a többség nyomorban tengesse a napjait. És ők, köztük én is, a város alsó részén éltem, és egyáltalán nem bizonyult könnyűnek.

A mindennapok részét képezték a verekedések, a gyilkolás és a bűnözés. Mindenki úgy próbált életben maradni ahogy tudott, de egyedül ez senkinek sem ment. A város hemzsegett a szervezetektől, bandáktól, akik védték a saját területüket és az ott élőket.

Felnőhettem és élhettem volna rosszabb környezetben is, de mi összetartóak voltunk, így nem kellett attól tartanom, hogy megerőszakolnak, vagy kurvát csinálnak belőlem. Sőt, lehetőségem nyílt tanulni és célul tűztem ki, hogy egy nap felsőbb kerületben fogok élni, sokkal jobb körülmények között.

A város egyes részeit magas falak választották el, amiket katonák őriztek, és csak úgy nem lehetett mászkálni. Lefelé igen, de felfelé csak azok mehettek, akiknek engedélye volt.

Szerelő akartam lenni. No nem hétköznapi, aki megjavít egy-két mindennapos használati műszaki cikket. Biotechnológiával akartam foglalkozni. Nagyon sokan használták ilyet itt lent is, igaz leginkább csak egyszerű végtagpótlókat, elvétve akadt egy-kettő, ami más funkcióval is rendelkezett.

Ennek ellenére sokat tudtam az újabbakról is. Nem iskolából szereztem a tudásom, hanem abból, hogy a kidobott, használhatatlanná váltat elemeztem, tanulmányoztam. Néha nagyon nehéz volt és másba se ütköztem csak akadályokba. Néha úgy éreztem, feladom.

Ilyenkor mindig felmentem a környékünk legmagasabb toronyházának tetejére éjszaka és leültem. Néztem a felsőbb körletet és emlékeztettem magam, hogy oda akarok eljutni.

A tehetségem megvolt hozzá, csak egy kis segítség kellett volna, de akik ott voltak féltették a helyüket. Ennek ellenére akadt rá példa, hogy valaki feljutott és jobb élete lett.

Legalábbis a többség ezt gondolta, hisz soha senki nem jött vissza azzal, bocs srácok, nem sikerült. De ennek ellenére akadtak, akik azt mondogatták, hogy nem sikerült nekik és meghaltak, elintézték őket. Én reménykedtem benne nem nekik van igazuk, hanem a többségnek és valóban jobb életet találtak maguknak ott.

Ma is épp magam alatt voltam, a felvonó is csak egy szintig működött, aztán valami miatt megállt. Vagy tíz emeletet kellett még felfelé megtennem lépcsőn, és ki is fulladtam mire felértem, de sikerült.

Bepötyögtem a kódot és az ajtó halk szisszenéssel kinyílt. Tudtam, hogy sokat kockáztatok, hisz a legalsó körletben éjszakánként kijárási tilalom lépett életbe. Így akarták a bűnözést visszaszorítani. Akit kint találtak elfogták, kifaggatták és bebörtönözték, aki kijött azt addigra megtörték. De nekem szükségem volt erre, hogy néha itt legyek.

Alig távolodtam el pár lépésre az ajtótól, amikor feltűnt, hogy az épület szélén egy alak ücsörög. Nem tudhattam ki az, milyen szándékkal van itt és jobbnak láttam inkább eltűnni, de elkéstem. Láttam, hogy felém fordul, bár én nem sokat vehettem ki belőle. Köpeny terült a vállára arcát csuklya fedte, és amúgy is sötét volt.

\- Hello - köszöntem oda, bár éreztem, hogy nagyon idiótán hangzott.

\- Nem félsz? - hangja mély volt, mégis simogatta a fülemet.

Dehogyisnem, féltem, de megtanultam nem kimutatni. Különben is mit érek vele, ha nekiállok pánikolni?

\- Mitől kéne? - kérdeztem inkább vissza.

\- Hogy elkapnak, amiért éjszaka kint mászkálsz.

\- Ettől nem csak nekem kellene félnem - hívtam fel rá a figyelmét, mire felnevetett.

Nem volt benne öröm, inkább olyan keserédesnek hatott. Kíváncsivá tett, hogy vajon mi lapulhat mögötte.

\- Nem sok dolog van, amitől nekem félnem kell.

A válasza pedig meglepett. Mégis ki lehet?

\- Miért vagy itt? - faggatott tovább.

Nem tudom miért, de közelebb mentem és valamivel arrébb leültem. Na nem a szélére, mint ő, mert ahhoz nem volt bátorságom. Még innen sem tudtam kivenni az arcát teljesen.

A szemét sötétség fedte, de az állának határozott vonása volt és az ajka. Olyan férfias. Biztos keményen tud csókolni. Lehülyéztem magam, mégis hogy gondolhatok ilyeneket egy vadidegen kapcsán, de volt benne valami.

\- Van egy célom - kezdtem bele.

\- Hogy börtönbe kerülj? - kérdezte cinikusan.

\- Nem! Biotech szerelő akarok lenni, de nem itt, hanem ott - a középső városrészre szegeztem pillantásom ő követte a tekintetem, én pedig folytattam. - Azért jövök ide fel, hogy emlékeztessem magam rá, hogy miért küzdök nap, mint nap.

Felhorkant, amit sértésnek vettem. Mégis, hogy jön ő ahhoz, hogy leszólja az álmom? De legalább nem nevetett ki.

\- Azt hiszed, hogy ott jobb? - és visszafordult felém, éreztem, hogy végigmér.

\- Igen, úgy gondolom - bólintottam rá határozottan.

\- Tegyük fel, hogy eléred a célod, de azzal szembesülsz, hogy nem jobb. Akkor mit fogsz csinálni?

\- Küzdök azért, hogy igenis jobb legyen, ahogy itt is teszem.

Nem szólt semmit, hanem a város felé fordult. Nem voltam benne biztos, hogy jó ötlet, de nem tudtam megállni.

\- És te miért vagy itt fent?

\- Hogy emlékeztessem magam arra, hogy honnan indultam.

Nem voltam benne biztos, hogy jól értelmeztem a szavait, de muszáj rákérdeznem.

\- Te innen indultál és ott élsz?

\- Igen.

Megdöbbentem, hisz ennek fényében más értelmet nyert, amit az előbb mondott. Nem tudok senki olyanról, aki visszajött volna. Elbizonytalanodtam, de biztosra kellett mennem.

\- És nem jobb ott élni, mint itt? - rám nézett. - Ne mond, hogy nem, hisz ott tisztább a levegő, jobb az élelem, van kórház.

Soroltam hirtelen, ami eszembe jutott. Már ha csak ezeket nézem is sokkal jobbak a körülmények, amitől jobb lehet az élet.

\- Igen és nem.

Mégis mit értett ez alatt? Mi az, ami miatt azt mondta, hogy nem? Szerettem volna faggatni, de az volt az érzésem, hogy nem válaszolna. Ha már rég elment, talán nem is tudja már milyen itt élni. A rosszat az emberek könnyen elfelejtik.

Csend telepedett ránk és mind a ketten a várost néztük. Én pedig eldöntöttem, hogy akkor sem mondok le a célomról. Ő talán azért csalódott, mert túl nagyok voltak az elvárásai, én viszont kis lépésekben akartam haladni előre.

Elsőként engedélyt szerezni. Másodikként szállást, majd valami munkát találni. Lehetőleg szerelőmunkát. Ha az megvan akkor már tudok tanulni, aztán bizonyítani és elérhetem a célom. Igen, ha kis lépésekben is, de meg fogom tudni valósítani azt.

Nem tudom meddig ültünk úgy ott, de aztán kezdtem álmos lenni, így felálltam és jó éjszakát kívánva távoztam. Ahogy nem köszönt nekem, úgy most se válaszolt. Micsoda faragatlan alak, zsörtölődtem magamban. Vajon fogunk még találkozni? Valahol reménykedtem benne, hogy igen. Ki tudja, talán idővel megenyhül és hajlandó lesz mesélni arról, hogyan zajlik az élet ott. Akkor legalább több fogalmam lesz arról mire is kell készülnöm.  
  
  
  


**Nyx**

Nem tudom mi ütött belém, hogy ennyi év után hirtelen úgy döntöttem, visszamegyek. Attól nem kellett tartanom, hogy elfognak és börtönbe visznek. Szabadon járhattam-kelhettem a város egész területén, akkor amikor akartam.

Véletlenszerűen kiválasztottam egy toronyházat és kiültem a tető szélére, majd a várost kezdtem el bámulni. Az alsó körlet szinte teljes sötétségbe burkolózott, de a következő szinten még most is folyt az élet.

A közvilágítás kellő fényt biztosított azoknak, akik netán szórakozni indultak, vagy a barátaikat meglátogatni. Nem volt kijárási tilalom, és a támadásoktól sem kellett félniük. Volt bűnözés, de igen gyér a folyamatos járőrözésnek köszönhetően, ami itt is folyt, csak nem olyan erőkkel. Inkább csak elrettentés célzattal, viszont ha valakit megláttak, azt tényleg elkapták és bevitték.

Nem hittem abban, hogy ezzel célt érnek, sőt talán még inkább ellentétet, ellenállást és elégedetlenséget fog kiváltani. Ismertem azokat, akik itt éltek. Én is innen indultam és igen sok mindent feláldoztam, hogy jobb életem legyen.

De már nem érzem úgy, hogy megérte. Az emlék túlontúl fájt.

Nem számítottam társaságra, de a tetőre vezető ajtó kinyílt és egy lány jelent meg. Ha meg is ijedt a jelenlétemtől nem mutatta. Ahelyett, hogy elment volna köszönt, de nekem nem volt kedvem társalogni, így inkább nem válaszoltam. Ő másképp gondolta és továbbra is ott állt.

\- Nem félsz? - tettem fel neki a kérdést, mire visszakérdezett.

Ezzel elérte, hogy felkeltse a figyelmem. Ha pedig már így alakult, akkor talán pár szót válthatok vele.

Felhoztam neki a legrosszabb dolgot, hátha mégis megfutamodik, de nem tette és visszadobta nekem a labdát. Muszáj volt felnevetnem, az egész olyan abszurdnak hatott.

A katonasághoz tartoztam, amit ő nem tudott, de furcsa mód nem is feltételezte rólam, hogy az vagyok. Talán a köpeny tette és valami sötét alaknak nézett, aki nagyon is idevalósi. Talán ennyi év után is inkább ide, mint odatartozom?

Őszintén válaszoltam neki hátha kapcsol, de továbbra sem tágított, sőt közelebb jött és leült, bár tisztes távolságban. Akkor mégis tartott tőlem egy kicsit? Ha már itt van miért ne derítsem ki az okát. Talán semmi rossz szándék nincs benne, és mégsem kell a kötelességemet végeznem.

\- Miért vagy itt? - tettem fel a kérdésem, a válasza pedig eléggé kitérő volt.

Cinikusan megkérdeztem, hogy börtönbe akar-e kerülni, hisz ki tudja, talán nem százas a csaj és úgy gondolja, hogy még ott is jobb lehet, mint itt.

Aztán kibökte mi is a valódi célja és néhány pillanatig sajnáltam a lányt. Felhorkantam, hisz én már tudtam, hogy ott sem jobb, de kíváncsi voltam, vajon neki is olyan okai voltak, mint annak idején nekem?

De előbb meg kellett tudnom, valóban úgy gondolja jobb-e. És persze, hogy rávágta, igen. Mindenki igennel válaszolt a kérdésre, aki itt élt, mert nem tudták az igazságot.

Kicsit fel akartam rázni a lányt, hogy megtudjam mégis mit fog csinálni, ha nem azt kapja, amit akar. A válasza érdekesnek bizonyult és rájöttem, messze nem olyan, mint akik valóban törtetve eljutnak odáig, hogy ott éljenek. Aztán a nagy elvárások és álmok miatt csalódnak és összetörnek, aztán lassan elsorvadnak és meghalnak.

Senki nem akart visszamenni, de nem is engedték volna őket. Viszont a lány nagyon eltökéltnek tűnt, de nem voltam benne biztos, hogy sokáig kitartana. Inkább félbehagytam a beszélgetést.

Ő megint másképp gondolta és megkérdezte miért vagyok itt. Először úgy gondoltam hazudok, de miért is kellett volna ezt tennem? Ez a lány nem tudja ki vagyok, nem fogja tudni senkinek elmondani.

Ha nem is a teljes igazságot, de valamennyit megoszthatok vele az okomból. Okos volt és gyorsan kapcsolt, majd láttam, hogy elbizonytalanodik.

Aztán mégis megpróbálkozott érveket mondani, amivel rákényszeríthet, hogy megerősítsem az elhatározásában. Jobbnak láttam, ha nem teszem, hogy ne ringassa magát tévhitbe.

\- Igen és nem - adtam neki egy vegyes választ.

Vártam, hogy megkérdezi, hogy értem ezt, de nem tette. Ezek szerint egy dolgot elértem nála; elgondolkodott a dolgon. Láthatóan a kedve is elment a további beszélgetéstől, aztán másfél órával később felállt és jó éjszakát kívánva távozott.

Nem viszonoztam. Tovább figyeltem a várost és a lányon gondolkodtam. Olyan nem hétköznapinak tűnt. Tudtam jól, hogy nem kéne többet idejönnöm, de volt benne valami. Ki akartam róla többet deríteni, de tudtam, hogy óvatosnak kell lennem. Nem tudhatja meg ki vagyok.

Be kellett vallanom magamnak, jó volt úgy beszélgetni valakivel, hogy nem tudja kivel is társalog valójában és nem tart tőlem ez miatt. Szinte már hozzászoktam, hogy mindenki fél tőlem és ezért visszafogottan viszonyul hozzám.

Még egy darabig üldögéltem, aztán egyszerűen ellöktem magam a széléről, kitártam a szárnyaim és hangtalanul elsuhantam a házak felett, egészen addig a lakásig, amiben éltem. Otthonnak szántam, de mivel egyedül laktam benne nem éreztem annak. Lehetett volna bárhol máshol is.

Vajon mikor sikerül újra találkoznom vele?


	2. Indokok

**Ría**

Már eltelt két hét a furcsa találkozás óta, de azóta sem láttam. Pedig azon kaptam magam, hogy akkor is felmegyek, amikor igazából nem is lett volna okom rá, de ő adott. Sosem volt ott, talán soha többé nem is fogok találkozni vele.

Most sem volt itt, pedig körbepillantottam másik irányokba is. Sóhajtottam, leültem és néztem a fényben úszó középső városrészt. Mennyivel jobb lehet ott. Nincs kijárási tilalom, lehet menni szórakozni, vacsorázni, beszélgetni. Kár volt a vacsorára gondolnom, mert a gyomrom hangosan megkordult.

Tegnap este ettem utoljára, akkor sem sokat. Pár napja nem jött szállítmány és a boltok polcai üresen meredtek a betévedőkre. Annyi pénzt pedig sosem tudtam összespórolni, hogy esetleg vegyek rajta ilyen helyzetre plusz kaját, amit elspájzolhattam volna. Mindig az itt élők húzták a rövidebbet, ha valami miatt a termelés nem működött rendesen és nem jutott elég élelmiszer.

Ebben persze kételkedtem, mert odafent biztos volt választék, sőt több, mint ami kellhet, de inkább megtartották maguknak és nem osztották le az alsó körletnek. Újabb dolog, ami miatt nem kell aggódnom, ha végre elérem a célom és feljutok oda. Hatalmasat sóhajtottam újból.

\- Ha ilyen hangosan sóhajtozol még valaki meghallja - szólalt meg mögöttem egy hang én pedig ijedten rezzentem össze és fordultam ültemben hátra.

Beletelt pár pillanatba mire megtaláltam a hang forrását. A férfi alak a felvonó akna tetején ücsörgött, egyik lábát lógatta a másikat felhúzta és a falnak támasztotta.

Ő volt, felismertem a hangját. Az arcát most is csuklya fedte, a köpeny pedig eltakarta az alakja nagy részét. Gúnyosan mosolygott látva, hogy meg tudott ijeszteni, ami miatt megharagudtam rá.

\- Nagyon vicces! - zsörtölődtem - Élvezted, hogy megijeszthetsz?

Egyszerűen csak megvonta a vállát, amiből tudtam, hogy nem volt semmi ilyen célja, aztán ellökte magát és könnyedén ért földet a tetőn. Talán túl könnyedén is, pedig jó négy méter magasról ugrott le, de fel sem vette. Úgy ért talajt mintha csak pár centi lett volna az egész.

Újra elgondoltam azon ki lehet ő? Lehet valami bérgyilkos? Alkalmaznak ilyet fent a tehetősebbek? A katonaság nem vadássza le őket? Hisz törvénybe ütköző az ilyen, vagy nem?

Ami még eszembe jutott, hogy talán biotech lábai vannak, mert az megmagyarázná, hogy ilyen könnyen ért földet, viszont akkor sokkal hangosabbnak kellett volna lennie, de nem. Puhán, szinte hangtalanul ért le.

Akaratlanul is megnéztem a lábbeliét és kicsit elcsodálkoztam. Kissé ódivatúnak tűnt a puha bőrcsizma, ugyanakkor magyarázat lehetett a halk földet érésre. Ahogy jobban megnéztem a teljes öltözéke olyan volt, mintha valami filmből lépett volna elő, ami valamikor a középkorban játszódik. És igen, pont úgy festett, mint egy bérgyilkos, épp csak fegyvert nem láttam nála. Persze, ha az, akkor lehet elrejtette.

Ellépdelt mellettem és próbáltam belesni a csuklya alá, de a szemét továbbra sem tudtam kivenni, megint csak az ajkai és részben az orra látszódott. Dögös férfinak tűnt, és nem volt egy gizda alkat sem.

A kezét, az alkarja feléig kesztyű takarta, a felsőjének hosszú ujja volt, ami eltűnt a kesztyű alatt, viszont nagyon is jól engedte láttatni azt, hogy izmos. Nem volt az a tipikus, csupa izom alkat, de biztos voltam benne, hogy ha verekedésbe keveredne, nem ő kerülne elsőnek padlóra. A mellkasa is széles volt, és izmosnak tűnt, pont olyannak, amihez jó lehetett hozzábújni.

Á, már megint ezek a gondolatok, és újra össze kellett szidnom magam és emlékeztetni rá, hogy semmit sem tudok erről a férfiról. Bár tény, hogy vágytam valami megbízható pasira, aki a barátom lenne, aki támogatna mindenben. Itt voltam húsz évesen és még sosem volt dolgom férfival, még csak nem is csókolóztam soha. A gondolattól megint hatalmasat kellett sóhajtanom.

\- Nagy gondjaid lehetnek, ha ekkorákat sóhajtozol - jegyezte meg és nem tudtam eldönteni, vajon gúnyolódik-e, vagy sem.

Megint az épület szélén ült, lelógatva a lábát és félig hátrafordult felém. Én meg azon gondolkodtam, hogy nem fél ilyen magasságban ilyet tenni?

A lakóháznak száz emelete volt, ami azt jelentette, hogy nagyjából négyszáz méter magas, valamivel még több is. Már abba is belehalhat valaki, ha az ötödikről esik ki szerencsétlenül, nemhogy innen. És, ha feltámad valami nagyobb széllökés és letaszítja? Komolyan nem fél?

Aztán eszembe jutott mit mondott múltkor. Kevés dolog van, amitől félnie kell. Ezek szerint az, hogy lezuhanhat nem tartozik közé. Lehet a köpenye alatt valami eszközt tartogat, amivel siklani tud? Esetleg ejtőernyőt ilyen esetre? Kész rejtély volt a férfi.

\- Hogy hívnak? - tettem fel a kérdésem, majd észbe kaptam, hisz még én sem mutatkoztam be. - Az én nevem Ría.

Éreztem, hogy végigmér, és talán latolgatja magában, hogy megéri-e neki elárulni a nevét vagy sem. Persze, ha bérgyilkos, akkor semmiképp sem, és én is jobban járok, ha nem tudom. Lehet hülyeség volt részemről megkérdezni.

\- Számít, hogy hívnak? - szólalt meg végül.

\- Valahogy szólítanom kell téged - húztam el a szám, hisz nem mondhatom neki, hogy figyi te, hallod?

\- Hívj aminek akarsz - azzal visszafordult a tekintete a város felé.

Tényleg nem érdekelte? Vagy ennyire nem akarta megmondani. Csücsörítettem és gondolkodni kezdtem. Egy csomó férfinév jutott eszembe, de egyiket sem tudtam neki elképzelni. Aztán támadt egy ötletem.

\- Csuklyás - közöltem, mire kihúzta magát és most nem csupán a fejét fordította felém hanem félig a felső testét is.

\- Csuklyás? - rábólintottam a kérdésére megerősítően. - Nem túl kreatív, valami más?

\- Hmm. Sötét alak? Titokzatos fickó? - soroltam hirtelen és az arcára, már amennyit láttam belőle megdöbbentés ült ki.

Lehet nem volt jó ötlet részemről? Mi van, ha megsértődik és lelök? Aztán felnevetett, úgy mint aki valóban viccesnek találja a neveket.

\- Maradjunk a Csuklyásnál - szólalt meg végül.

\- Oké - és rámosolyogtam, aztán komoly arcot vágtam. - Mesélj nekem, kérlek!

És bevetettem mindent, szájlebiggyesztés, cuki szemek.

\- Ezzel nálam nem sokra mész - közölte közömbösen és kicsit elkeseredetten sóhajtottam. Ennyire nagy dolgot kértem volna?

\- Magyarázd meg nekem, hogy miért vágtál bele? Igen, biotech szerelő akarsz lenni, meg jobb élet. De mi indított el ezen az úton?

Mély levegőt vettem és összeszedtem a gondolataimat, igazából nem szerettem a mélyebb okról beszélni, de most meg kellett tennem. És valahogy nem tűnt nehéznek rábeszélni magam, hogy elmondjam neki. Nem volt olyan, mint mások, és tudtam, hogy nem is úgy fog reagálni rá. Talán azért sem, mert végigcsinálta már az utat.

\- Volt a környékünkön egy fiú - el tudtam képzelni, hogy most felhúzta a szemöldökét, ezt hallva - Rajongtam érte. Nem mondanám szerelemnek, mert én hét éves voltam akkor, és hát mégsem lehet egy annyi idős kislányra azt mondani, hogy szerelmes, mikor azt se tudja pontosan mi az.

Kicsit ironikusnak éreztem ezt a mondatot, mert még én sem tudtam mi az a szerelem. Azaz volt róla egy elképzelésem, hogy mi lehet az, meg mások véleményét is tudtam. De valahogy eddig nem jött el az a villámcsapásos dolog, és még csak olyan fiút se találtam, akihez, ha más nem kémiai alapon vonzódtam volna.

\- Ő figyelt fel arra, hogy van érzékem a technikai dolgokhoz és nekiállt beszerezni nekem erről szóló könyveket. Ez miatt még jobban rajongtam érte és én voltam a legboldogabb, hogy foglalkozik velem. Közben pedig irigyeltem a lányt, akivel együtt élt, és akiért legalább annyi mindent, megtett, mint értem - emlékeztem vissza és kissé elrévedtem az emlékek között.

\- Nem volt könnyű neki se, de sosem adta fel. Ha kellett újra és újra nekiment egy dolognak míg el nem érte, amit akart. Komoly szándékai voltak a lánnyal és úgy döntött, hogy amint lesz rá alkalom feljut, megteremti maguknak a jólétet és visszajön érte. Jelentkezett katonának és mivel nem küldték vissza mindenki úgy gondolta, hogy sikerült neki. Aztán én pár év múlva elkerültem onnan, egy öreg szerelő vett magához. Néhány éve összefutottam azzal a lánnyal, aki annak idején a barátnője volt és megkérdeztem tőle, hogy visszajött-e érte. Azt a választ kaptam tőle, hogy meghalt. Elkeseredtem, mert így még csak megköszönni sem tudta neki, hogy legalább részben lettem valaki, az ő jóvoltából. Akkor határoztam el, hogy én is feljutok. Neki is sikerült, én is vagyok annyira elszánt, és befejezem, amit elkezdett.

\- Fel akarod vinni oda azt a lányt? - és éreztem, hogy kérdőn néz rám.

\- Nem! - ráztam meg a fejem. - Ő is más miatt tette, nem elsősorban maga miatt. Ha feljutok és lesz rá alkalmam szeretnék segíteni azoknak a fiataloknak, akiknek van tehetsége, csak épp esélyt nem kapnak, hogy bizonyítsanak.

\- Nem vagy te túl naiv?

\- Én inkább optimistának szeretem hívni magam.

\- Majd elmúlik - és ezt hallva nagyon csúnyán néztem rá, mire megadóan felemelte a kezét, hogy nem akar erről vitát.

\- És te miért csináltad? - fontam karba a kezem, mert még mindig morcos voltam az előző beszólása miatt.

Elfordult, és láttam rajta, hogy nem akar válaszolni, de úgy voltam vele, ha ő faggathat arról, hogy miért, nekem is van jogom tudni az ő okait.

\- Volt egy lány - kezdte halkan és nem nézett rám, nekem pedig a haragom elmúlt.

Hisz ezek szerinte nem Sin Black volt az egyetlen, aki ez miatt próbálta meg, de a hangsúlyból éreztem, hogy a története vége nem lesz boldog.

\- Nagyon szerettem, talán túlontúl is. Évekkel később, amikor már mindent megszereztem, amit akartam, hogy jó életünk legyen lementem érte, de - most ő vett egy mély levegőt. -, de mikor megtudta mit tettem meg érte, a jólétért azt mondta, hogy szörnyeteg vagyok.

\- Tessék? - ezen kiakadtam, mégis hogy tehetett ilyet egy lány. - Nem tudom mit csináltál, de ha ezt mondta nem is szeretett téged igazán, mert akkor legalább megértette volna a dolgot.

Röviden felnevetett, ami tele volt keserűséggel.

\- Te tényleg túl optimista vagy! - vágta aztán hozzám. - Fogalmad sincs mit tettem!

\- Még, ha embert is öltél, miatta tetted. Nem azt mondtam, hogy persze a nyakadba kellett volna borulnia ez miatt, meg hálásnak lenni. De meg kellett volna értenie, hogy nem önzőségből cselekedtél. Még ha utána azt is mondja, hogy nem tudja elfogadni a dolgot, mert nem ilyennek ismert meg, és ilyen férfiba szeretett bele annak idején.

Hallgatott és tudtam, hogy elgondolkodik a szavaimon.

\- Lehet igazad van. Nem sokkal később megtudtam, hogy már évek óta másik férfival él, szóval nem várt rám, pedig azt mondta, hogy ha kell örökké várni fog. Én pedig ostoba módon elhittem neki.

\- Ugyan, csak szerelmes voltál - próbáltam megvigasztalni, de nem jártam sikerrel abból ítélve milyen arccal nézett rám.

Némi csend telepedett ránk, és kellett is ez a kis szünet.

\- Akkor mesélsz nekem? - tettem fel újra a kérdést.

\- Máskor, most menjünk! - azzal felállt, de én nem követtem, mire a távolba mutatott, ahol apró fénypont volt látható. - Járőr jön.

Több sem kellett felpattantam és siettem is az ajtóhoz, nem sokkal később, már mind a ketten mögötte voltunk. Ő elbúcsúzott és nekiállt lemenni a lépcsőn, én csak a felvonóig mentem, utána azt használtam. Annyira elvetemült nem vagyok, hogy ennyi emeleten át lépcsőzzek, még ha lefelé is kell menni.


	3. Barátság?

**Nyx**

Az elmúlt két hétben nem sokszor volt alkalmam, hogy erre repüljek, de olyankor nem találtam ott. Nem tudom miért akartam vele újra találkozni. Talán, mert normálisnak éreztem magam a beszélgetés alatt?

Továbbra sem tudta ki vagyok, így a viselkedését nem is befolyásolta. Jól esett az őszintesége és hogy nem fogta vissza a reakcióit. Szinte mindenki feszélyezve érezte magát a közelemben, amit leginkább a külsőm tett, és persze a hírnevem.

Az egész város ismerte a nevem és mindenki másképp ejtette ki. Félelemmel, gyűlölettel, féltékenységgel, közömbösen. De leginkább amire vágytam, hogy egy nő vágytól suttogva ejtse ki. De erre esélyem sem volt.

Néhány hibridnek, akiken a génmódosítás nem látszódott meg annyira, maradt esélye, hogy talál magának egy nőt, aki szereti. De nekem?

Én nem egyszerű hibrid voltam, hanem egy kiméra. Miben különböztem tőlük? Abban, hogy az én génkészletemben nem csupán egy állatét sikerült beilleszteni, hanem hármat is, és ez egyedülállóvá tett.

Az érzékeim, mint egy farkasé, az alkaromat, a kézfejemet és az oldalamat kemény, de rugalmas pikkelyek borították, a tudósok azt állították, hogy sárkányé. És akkor még ott voltak a szárnyaim is. Mégis ki tudna elfogadni egy ilyen szörnyeteg, mint én? Senki.

Előbb ott volt, mint én. Még szerencse, hogy látok a sötétben, ő nem, mert így időben észrevettem. Kerülnöm kellett és közben azon gondolkodtam hol szálljak le, hisz biztos körbenézett a tetőn. Ahhoz pedig semmi kedvem nem volt, hogy száz emeletnyit felvonózzak.

Elmosolyodtam és már tudtam hol fogok leszállni. Nem vett észre, így egy darabig kihasználtam a helyzetet, hogy büntetlenül megnézhessem magamnak.

Olyan százhetven centinek saccoltam, alkatra vékony volt, néhány plusz kiló igazán csinosan állt volna rajta, de gyanítottam, hogy a nem megfelelő táplálkozás miatt soványabb, mint kellene.

Középbarna haja be volt fonva, ha kibontja biztosan leér a derekáig. Magas homloka kimagasló intelligenciára utalt. Meleg, barna szempárt tudhatott magának és olyan ajkakat, amit bármelyik férfi szívesen megcsókolt volna.

\- Ha ilyen hangosan sóhajtozol még valaki meghallja - szólaltam meg végül mire meglepetten fordult hátra és keresni kezdett.

Utána még le is tolt, mert állítólag a frászt hoztam rá, de csak megrántottam a vállam. Igazából nem volt célom megijeszteni.

Leugrottam az akna tetejéről, hisz mégis kényelmesebb úgy beszélgetni, ha egy szinten vagyunk, és ellépdelve mellette a tető szélére mentem és ott ültem le. A magasságtól nem féltem, vicces is lett volna, hisz tudok repülni. Különben is így éreztem azt a kevés légmozgást, ami volt és jól esett.

Már megint sóhajtott és nem az elsőt.

\- Nagy gondjaid lehetnek, ha ekkorákat sóhajtozol - dörgöltem az orra alá.

Éreztem, hogy kicsit gúnyosan hangzik, hisz tudtam nem könnyű itt az élet, de nem akartam tőle megkérdezni, mi a baj. Vártam, hogy kifakad, de ehelyett megkérdezte a nevem és ő is elárulta az övét.

Elgondolkodtam, hogy mit mondjak neki. A mostanit nem mondhattam, mert akkor egyből tudja ki vagyok. Az a személy, aki pedig voltam már nem létezett, így nem láttam értelmét azt elárulni.

Különben is mindegy volt, hogy minek hív és ezt meg is mondtam neki. Gondolkodott pár pillanatig, majd azt mondta nekem, Csuklyás.

Oké, hogy azt viseltem, de ez azért nem igazán kreatív, így inkább mást kértem tőle. Aztán mondott két másikat és annyira abszurdnak tűnt, hogy hangot kellett adnom a jókedvemnek. Tényleg szórakoztatónak találtam, és nem is emlékszem rá, mikor nevettem utoljára így. Úgy éreztem jobban járok, ha az elsőnél maradunk.

Most, hogy bemutatkoztunk, ő egyből a lényegre tért, persze engem nem lehet ilyen könnyen rávenni arra, hogy beszéljek. Főleg, hogy úgy éreztem még mindig nem tudom az igazi okát így újra feltettem neki a kérdést.

A válasza pedig meglepett. Őszintének tűnt, és már most sajnáltam, ha feljut valahogy. Egyáltalán nem önző, vagy rosszindulatú, és ezt ki fogják használni, míg tönkre nem teszik. Kár lett volna érte, mert aranyos lány volt.

Persze most se úsztam meg, hogy ne kérdezzen vissza, és valahol jogosan várt választ. Miért is ne? Úgy sem fog rájönni belőle ki vagyok, hisz rajtam kívül számtalan másik férfi megpróbálta ugyan ezt. Valakinek sikerült, másnak nem.

Még azt is bevallottam, hogy szörnyeteg vagyok, de nem kapcsolt. Talán mert úgy gondolta nem szó szerint értettem. Ráadásul ki is akadt, ami meglepett.

Érdekesen gondolkodott, és egyre inkább úgy éreztem, hogy ez a lány egy ritka kincs. Micsoda mázlista lesz az a férfi, aki megszerzi magának.

Csend telepedett ránk és a másik szavait emésztettük. Legalábbis ezt gondoltam én, de hirtelen újra megkért, hogy meséljek. Nem akartam, mert csak kiábrándult volna. Talán, ha kérdezz és azokra válaszolok, úgy más lett volna, mert meg tudom válogatni, hogy mit és mennyit mondjak az adott dologról.

A távolban apró fénypont jelent meg és tudtam mit jelent. Most még örültem is, hogy járőr jön, mert így a beszélgetést a következő alkalomra halaszthattuk. Sietett befelé velem együtt. Persze nekem nem lett volna gond, de neki igen.

Nem akartam, hogy esetlegesen míg leérünk beszélgetni legyen kedve, így inkább a lépcsőt választottam. Száz emelet lefelé még bemelegítésnek is kevés.

Megvártam míg a járőr elmegy, majd a szemben lévő sikátorból felszálltam és hazamentem.

Már előre vártam a következő alkalmat, amire viszonylag hamar sor került.

Most már kérdésekkel jött és megfontolva válaszolgattam neki. Nagyon nem akartam kedvét szegni, csupán elbizonytalanítani. De egyelőre nem jött össze.

Aztán a következő alkalommal már más volt a témája, és nekem minden beszélgetés jól esett. Kezdtem úgy érezni, hogy Ríaban egy barátra találtam. Ha több is lehetett volna azt se bánom, de beértem ennyivel. Így is színesebbé és jobbá tudta tenni az életem. Az egyik ilyen beszélgetés nem tudta feldobni a napom, mert tisztában voltam vele, hogy mi vár rám holnap és utáltam előre.

A város alsó körletében gyárak voltak, itt dolgozott a többség, de akadt néhány olyan is, ami a középső városrészben kapott helyett. Persze nem az ott élők dolgoztak benne, és ennek is megvolt az oka.

Egyáltalán nem volt veszélytelen és gyorsan hullottak az emberek, ezért időről-időre a város alsó kerületeiből toboroztak új munkásokat. Bár ez sokkal inkább úgy működött, hogy kiadták mire van szükség és az illetőket beterelték egy szállítóhajóba és elvitték anélkül, hogy megkérdezték volna akarnak-e jönni.

Az egész úgy volt tálalva, hogy milyen szerencsések, hisz ott ha bizonyítanak akkor élhetnek a középső városrészben, és addig is szállást és ételt is biztosítanak. Persze ilyenkor nem csak munkásokat toboroztak, hanem nőket is, akiket azért tartottak, hogy a katonák levezethessék az esetleges feszültséget.

Sőt a szebb lányok még feljebb is kerültek, hogy a felső osztály igényeit elégítse ki. Undorító és aljas dolog ez, de nem tehettem meg, hogy megtagadom a parancsot és nem veszek részt benne.

Mindenki rendelkezett azonosító chippel, így az alapján ki tudtuk válogatni az egyedülállókat. Nem volt semmi szükség arra, hogy egy ottmaradt férj, vagy feleség replikázzon. Anélkül is nagy volt a feszültség.

Nagy erőkkel mentünk és a környékről egy nagyobb térre kitereltek a katonák mindenkit. Volt morgás, némi hőbörgés is, hisz nem tudták mit akarunk. Aztán mikor a tiszt közölte a moraj még hangosabb lett.

Jogosan, hisz alig két hete ugyan itt volt toborzás és tudni akarták mi történt. Őszinte választ nem kaptak, csak egy kitérőt és most már tényleg kezdett forrongani a levegő. Egészen eddig az egyik járőr hajóból figyeltem az eseményeket, de ideje volt megmutatnom magam.

Fekete katonai járőr ruha volt rajtam. Az egész egy rugalmas, de erős anyagból készült, amit páncél lemezek egészítettek ki. A legtöbb katona hosszú ujjút hordott, de én jobb szerettem az ujjatlant.

Ráadásul az én felsőm nanotechnológiával készült, ami annyit tett, hogy bármilyen anyagot, színt, formát tudott ölteni, amire azért volt szükség, mert a szárnyaim miatt bajos lett volna bármilyen más ruhát felvenni.

Nem kellett megszólalnom, az elől állok megláttak és hamarosan végigmorajlott a tömegen a nevem és lassan csend lett. A tiszt így végre kiadhatta az utasítást, hogy álljanak neki a válogatásnak. Nem akartam részt venni benne, de számomra nem is volt kötelező. A jelenlétem azért kellett, hogy elvegyem a kedvük attól, hogy nekimenjenek a katonáknak.

Hallottam néhány nő halk tiltakozását, hogy ő nem akar menni, de a katonák úgy tettek, mintha meg se hallották volna. Volt néhány férfi is, akit kicsit erőteljesebben meg kellett taszigálni, de viszonylag zökkenőmentesen zajlott a toborzás.

Aztán észrevettem a tömegben egy ismerős arcot, aki túlontúl a szélén állt. Csak reméltem, hogy egy katona figyelmét sem fogja felkelteni a csinos kis pofikája. Láthatóan riadtan figyelte az eseményeket és reménykedett benne, hogy ő nem fog egyik szállítóhajóba se bekerülni.

De nem volt szerencséje, mert az egyik fiatal katona megragadta a karját és kirántotta a tömegből. Vissza kellett fognom magam, hogy ne ott helyben öljem meg. Végre találok valakit, akivel élvezem a társalgást és ez a vadbarom ezzel a húzással megfoszt tőle.

Gyorsan felmértem a létszámot és megnyugodva láttam, hogy már megvagyunk, de a katona nem így gondolta. Én viszont így feltűnés nélkül megmenthettem Ríat az egésztől. Milyen alak, barát lettem volna, ha nem teszem, hanem végignézem, csakhogy nehogy lebukjak?

Bár így is volt esély arra, hogy a hangomról felismer.

\- Hova viszi azt a lányt katona? - kérdeztem komoran és még csak meg sem kellett játszanom a hangnemet, mert valóban dühös voltam rá.

\- A szállítóhajóra, uram! - válaszolta és kissé értetlenül nézett rám.

\- Megvan a létszám, nem kell több! - azt azért mégse mondhattam, hogy engedje el, de talán lesz annyi esze, hogy kapcsol.

\- De - kezdte mire összehúztam a szemöldökömet és csúnyán néztem. Mégis honnan vette a bátorságot, hogy szembeszálljon velem? - Igen, uram.

Ezt már szerettem. Megnyugodva láttam, hogy elengedi, bár mintha kissé csalódott lett volna. Talán kinézte magának Ríat?

Közben a tiszt kiadta a parancsot, hogy zárják az ajtókat és mindenki térjen vissza a helyére. Ennek ellenére hallottam, hogy a katona még odasúgja Ríanak, hogy ezt most megúsztad.

Szóval tényleg magának nézte ki. Megjegyeztem magamnak, hogyha alkalmam lesz rá, akkor kicsit megszívathassam.

Ő persze még mindig riadtan és kissé megilletődve állt, és engem nézett. Mikor felé fordultam se kapta el a tekintetét, csak pislogott nagyokat, aztán a szemünk találkozott.

Csak nézett rám, mint akit megbabonáztak. Nem láttam rajta félelmet, vagy elborzadást. Majdnem elmosolyodtam ezen. Igen, Ríatól mást nem is várhattam volna. Nem ítélt külső alapján, ennek ellenére felesleges lett volna reménykednem.

Nekiálltak a hajók felszállni és hallottam, hogy a tiszt megkérdezi, hogy velük tartok-e. Nem volt kedvem, így intettem neki, hogy nem. Aztán kitártam a szárnyaim, elrugaszkodtam és pár csapással később már emelkedtem is felfelé.

Még egyszer lenéztem és láttam, hogy Ría szinte tátott szájjal nézz utánam. Ó ha tudná. És vágytam valahol rá, hogy tudja.


End file.
